


Five Times

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fear, Flirting, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Five times Tenten (kind of) flirted with Shino; and one time he flirted back. [Shino x Tenten]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten
Kudos: 10





	Five Times

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Always wanted to do one of these 'five times and one more' themed things. Finally got around to it! =] I just love the idea of Tenten flirting with Shino and him having no idea how to handle xD
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Mild Flirting. Very Mild Swearing. Mild Fear.

"You four, split into teams of two and start deactivating the bombs," Shikamaru instructed to Tenten, Shino, Hinata and Naruto.

Shino had the thought to ask Hinata to join him, as he knew her the best, but then he should be a good friend and let her-

"Alright sounds good!" Tenten immediately replied grabbing his sleeve and pulling him towards the exit. "Tall, dark and mysterious is with me! Let's go Shino!"

He blinked behind his sunglasses, what did she just call him?

* * *

"Ugh I used so many scrolls this mission!" Tenten complained half way home after their latest completed mission when they stopped to take a quick break as Sakura healed a minor injury of Lee's. "I'm going to need to replenish my arsenal so bad!"

"I; believe; there is a kunai shop just over the next hill," Shino informed her pointing the direction he meant for clarity. "We could stop on the way back; if you would like?"

She grinned at him playfully.

"Oh _Shino_ ," her grin widened and he felt his eyebrow rise at her teasing tone. "I love the way you say ' _kunai_ '," the weapons user leaned into his personal space slightly with her own raised eyebrow, grin never leaving her face. "Say it again."

Had her eyes always been so; expressive?

"I will treat you to new weapons friend Tenten!" Lee suddenly exclaimed enveloping her in a crushing hug from behind that made her laugh. "To reward you on your impressive work this mission!"

As Tenten continued to laugh at her teammate's affection Shino wondered, if _he_ had made her the same offer, would she have smiled so brightly at him like she did Lee?

* * *

They had found the bandits hideout. They had set up bombs to explode as soon as the door was opened so now it was just a waiting game. Hinata had the north side covered, Kiba the south and, because Tenten didn't have any sensory abilities like the rest of his team, she was with him.

"I've always wanted to ask, what's with the black collar?"

She asked from her seat on the branch above him forcing him to look up at her.

"How do you breathe with your face all covered like that?" the brunette grinned before throwing him a wink making his insides curl in mild embarrassment. "How's a girl supposed to steal a kiss?"

Unfortunately, at that moment, a bomb went off signalling the bandits had returned to their hideout, and he never got to ask her if she had ever stolen a kiss from anyone.

* * *

"Man this is dull," Ino announced and unfortunately he had to agree. Stake outs, in their very nature, were long and boring with nothing to do but watch nothing happen for hours on end.

"You ever feel like running away from it all?" Tenten started beside him in an airy, almost sing-song voice before turning to him with smoky, dream filled eyes. "It could just be me and you. I would dance, and you could play piano, and we could start a family, just you and I; what do you say darlin'? Wanna run away with me?"

His brain couldn't seem to pull one part of that sentence from another; apart from a _fantastically_ detailed mental image of _how_ exactly they would start that family. "What; are you talking about?"

Kiba actually snorted at him. "You suck Shino; you couldn't play along for two minutes?"

"Don't you _ever_ watch romantic movies?" Ino added, laughing lightly, before turning to Tenten. "If _I_ was a man, _I_ would run away with you Tenten."

"Thank you!" The bun haired girl grinned before shooting him a pretend glare. "At least _someone_ wants to run away and start a family with me!"

He didn't want to tell her, but the family part he would happily discuss; and he could learn to play piano.

* * *

They were going undercover for the afternoon, in teams of two, to a wedding fair that was apparently being used as a front to smuggle drugs and weapons across land borders with minimal checks, criminals were creative he would say that much. The foursome's mission was to gather information and maybe figure out what stalls were in on it.

Shikamaru and Hinata would be one team while him and Tenten would be another.

Hinata took the offered fake engagement ring with a polite 'th-thank you' but, when Kakashi offered Tenten the other she grinned and flicked her forefinger towards him.

"No way! Give my engagement ring to Shino! I want _proposed_ to dammit!"

Shino could see Kakashi grin under his mask and Shizune hide a smile behind her palm.

Without really thinking about it he took the ring and turned to her.

Tenten placed her hands on her cheeks with a fake gasp of surprise before clapping her hands together, her foot even doing a little 'pop'.

"I always hoped this day would come! Shino Aburame! I would _love_ to marry you!"

He slid the ring on her offered left hand ring finger even if his nerves were suddenly twisting around themselves.

"Come on!" She grabbed his hand still smiling brightly. "Let's go find out about wedding flowers and the cost of those things that go on the table."

"Centrepieces," he input even if his brain still seemed to be frozen solid from their last encounter.

"That's it! Those things!"

He, for lack of a better word, _allowed_ himself, to hold her hand, while they bounced from stall to stall, Tenten chatting up a storm to get information and hints that way, while him and his hive silently took in their surroundings.

Getting lost in the fantasy only made for a more believable cover story right?

* * *

He dived into the water after her; striping himself of his coats on the way so he didn't drown himself.

To stop the enemy getting away Tenten had been forced to detonate her traps earlier than planned so she had got caught in the blast rendering her unconscious and throwing her into the lake below.

His quick look around when he got her on the banks edge told him Sakura, their only medical ninja, was nowhere to be seen.

He started CPR, pushing down on her chest and placing his lips over hers to push air into her lungs; when she started violently coughing and gasping in air, the outright _joy_ that poured through him almost knocked him flat.

"You-" she broke off to cough again. "You; trying to steal a kiss Shino?"

He, very uncharacteristically, nearly laughed in relief; if she was teasing him she was most definitely _alive_.

"Maybe I was; why? You look so beautiful wet."

The Team Gai member chuckled pitifully at that. "So do you," she reached up and ran a hand through his soaking wet hair before she let her arm rest across her stomach.

"Did we get them?"

"Your traps worked perfectly," he informed her, moving a few strands of her own hair from her face. "All of them were; immobilised; from the first blast."

She coughed once more before grinning, letting her eyes slide closed. "Damn right they were."

When they returned to Konohagakure he offered to walk her home, since she refused to go to the hospital.

"Thanks for saving my life," the weapons mistress said throwing a smile his way.

"Believe me when I say; it was my ple-"

He was cut off when she opened his newly done up collar and placed her lips over his.

"Next time you kiss me," she started when they broke apart several minutes later. "Make sure I'm conscious for it."

"That is my plan; I can assure you," he replied never letting her go. "Are you free for dinner; tonight?"

"For you? Most definitely," she placed a peck to his lips. "Pick me up in an hour? I need to put some dry clothes on."

"Did I not already say; you look beautiful wet?"

He was taken off guard when she kissed him again.


End file.
